<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fakes by porcelaindollxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257640">Fakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelaindollxx/pseuds/porcelaindollxx'>porcelaindollxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clubbing, Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelaindollxx/pseuds/porcelaindollxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanhee needs to clean up his act if he wants to inherit the family business, that’s where Sunwoo comes in and suggests someone who can help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Choi Chanhee | New, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone,<br/>It's been a whole year since I've updated anything on AO3 because lIFE but I decided to comeback with a new fandom because iNSpiRaTioN. Also, I've wanted to write a fic for tbz for a while now and now I finally have an idea.<br/>Inspired by the book <em>Boyfriend Material by Alexis Hall</em>, I present to you Fakes.<br/>Enjoy!<br/>-Porcelain</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The leather pants look much better than the ripped jeans, match it with the white crop top you had on earlier,” Changmin suggests. He’s sitting on Chanhee’s bed while he’s getting ready to go out. “I mean, we all know you don’t <em> have </em> an ass but the leather ones at lea-hEY” Changmin yelps and includes a small high-pitched scream for good measure, as a pair of pants was flung at his face, “That was absolutely rude.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee glares at him but turns back to finish getting ready.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin looks at his phone when he hears the notification sound, there’s a message from Eric.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Eric</strong>-</p><p>
  <em> LOL what’s the point of setting up a meeting time if you guys won’t be on time?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Changmin</strong>-</p><p><em> Eric, you clown, when have we </em> ever <em> been on time? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Eric is telling us to move our asses,” Changmin states off-handedly, lightly tossing his phone off to the side of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him that it takes time, and a glass of wine, to look this good.” Chanhee looks himself in the mirror while putting on some chapstick and finishes his glass of red wine before he closes his closet door and faces his best friend. They probably didn’t need to go all out with the makeup, and Chanhee probably didn’t <em> need </em> that much glitter but, alas, it is what it is, it’s his birthday after all.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin gets up but not before taking hold of Chanhee’s wrist, spinning him around for a mirror selfie before they head out. Changmin posts it on his instagram with the caption: <em> fashionably late </em>.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee takes in the scene in front of him, he’s at this grand opening of a club that has piqued his interest for weeks and he’s planning to make the most of it. While Chanhee is busy taking in the interior, Changmin taps his arm and points to their group of friends in a booth on the second floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Drinks first, that bartender looks hot,” Chanhee yells with a smirk. The music is blasting, and while normally booth customers are brought their drinks via waiter/waitress, Chanhee likes to order his own drink at the bar while looking through the options of people to take home. </p><p> </p><p>He isn’t unknown. Chanhee is actually a big deal, his dad is the owner of the Choi hotels and he’s literally famous for being rich and having a <em> party boy </em>image, he doesn’t care though. He’s just embracing it for now, living a little, partying a lot.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey~ you’re Choi Chanhee, right?” a man asks. Chanhee turns around to see someone slightly shorter than him with short brown hair. He wasn’t exactly gorgeous but he wasn’t not attractive either. </p><p> </p><p>“Who wants to know?” Chanhee asks him with a smile while he flags the bartender down. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Youngbo,” the shorter male says, raising his eyebrow seductively. Of course, he was used to this, guys coming up to him wanting the Choi Chanhee, which is why Chanhee was very particular about the people he chose. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna-” Youngbo is cut off short as Changmin hooked his arm around Chanhee’s neck and kissed him sensually in front of the other guy. “Come on, babe, let’s go,” Changmin says, giving the guy a dirty look before dragging Chanhee away from the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I was just going to order my drink, what do you think you’re doing?” Chanhee scolded.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee!” His best friend starts aggressively letting go of his arm, “That’s Youngbo from AllStar97, are you <em> joking</em>??” AllStar97 was a drama site, Chanhee should have known better. </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee looks back at the guy from the bar, no longer paying attention to them as he’s busy speaking with another guy. “Sorry.” At least Chanhee has the sense to look ashamed. Changmin could very well have been Chanhee’s manager, if he needed one, Changmin knew everything about everyone but stayed out of the spotlight so that he could intervene in situations like this. </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee let himself be guided by his best friend to where his other friends were sitting.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, the king arrives,” Eric says sarcastically, while he puts his arm around the guy next to him with the vibrant red hair. Chanhee snarls at him.  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s 2chan! I leave for a semester and Chanhee dyed his hair pink,” exclaims a tall one with black hair and soft eyes, he stands up to hug each of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Younghoon! You’re back!” </p><p> </p><p>Changmin sits down, after hugging Younghoon, next to a shorter male with many ear piercings and a mesh shirt with black hair styled up. “Mesh, Hwall?” Changmin asks, eyeing him. “Need to accentuate the nipple piercing, guys tend to find that hot” he says, nonchalantly. Changmin decided not to comment since he wasn’t wrong. </p><p> </p><p>“Hwall and I are going to get belly piercings next week so you’re going to see a lot more mesh around,” says the male Eric put his arm around, Sunwoo.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday Chanhee!” A man with dark blue styled hair comes toward them, he has cat eyes accentuated with black eyeliner. The others join in on the celebrations while the man, Juyeon, opens two bottles of vodka and starts passing drinks around. “Chanhee I have made a special drink just for you!” Juyeon is the bartender in the group. Not officially but he knows enough about drinks and mixology that he loves to experiment. </p><p> </p><p>The drink came to Chanhee in a bubble pink colour in a martini glass. “Oh my fucking god Juyeon, I love it!” Chanhee says taking the drink and snapping a picture of it with his iPhone before he posts it to his IG story: <em> Let’s get fucked, guys. #HappyBirthdayToMe </em></p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A few of those bubble gum pink drinks later, he finds himself on the dance floor, and he’s aware he’s tipsy. Normally when he’s tipsy he clings on to Eric or Changmin to dance with as they let loose more. But tonight he’s dancing with Juyeon and they’re very close together.</p><p> </p><p>Between Eric and Changmin, Chanhee didn’t know who he preferred dancing with more, both of them had no boundaries when it came to grinding up on the dance floor but they were also his best wing men. If he dances with Juyeon, he hardly gets guys looking his way because Juyeon is intimidating and a part of him appreciates that. He and Juyeon had a thing about 2 years back. Exciting, for sure, but they were both way too hard-headed to be in a relationship together; which to be honest made the sex great, but that was really all there was to it. </p><p> </p><p>He does get impressed when guys do come up to him to pry him away from Juyeon, though. That’s why when he gets a tap on the shoulder about 20 minutes into dancing he looks forward to seeing who came up to him. He looks to Juyeon first though, who raises an eyebrow with a smirk before he goes to probably drag Younghoon, who is still sitting at their booth, to the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee turns to see a male taller than him and had silver glitter for his eye makeup. He looks gorgeous and Chanhee has to make sure his mouth doesn’t drop.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey~” The guy says with a wink, entwining his fingers in Chanhee’s belt hoops bringing him closer. Chanhee already knows he’s interested.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee pushes the guy harshly into the wall of the bathroom stall latching on to the stranger’s lips with his own. This was a high end club, therefore it wasn’t <em> that </em> embarrassing to be hooking up with a rando in some bathroom stall; he’s been in similar situations. But the guy was giving him sex eyes and rubbing his palms against Chanhee’s thighs while pressing their bodies so close when dancing that Chanhee felt like he would lose it if he didn’t jump his bones then and there.</p><p> </p><p>Classy? No. But they’re in a club for god sake, who cared.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee was already going for the stranger’s pant buckles, hastily taking them off. Did he even know the guy’s name? No. But that’s not necessarily important in a hookup, all that mattered was that the guy was hot. His standards weren’t actually high for a hookup, please.</p><p> </p><p>He made quick work of the stranger’s pants and hurriedly sank down to his knees to put his mouth around his dick. One of the guy’s hands goes to his hair, grabbing it immediately as he lets out a groan. Chanhee feels him fidgeting with something in his jacket pocket with the other hand but pays no mind to it. It’s when he swirls his tongue, that the stranger is gripping onto him with both hands and is moaning. </p><p> </p><p>When Chanhee finishes him off, what he didn’t expect was the stranger to push him to the wall, grab him by his ass and hoist him up to his waist, almost crushing him in between the wall and the guy, kissing him senseless. Chanhee was smiling the whole time. Happy Birthday to him indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Chanhee wakes up, his eyes flutter open and he sees his best friend lying down next to him. Not close, since Chanhee has a king sized bed, but close enough. He groans and Changmin wakes up, he’s always been a light sleeper. That’s when Chanhee notices his shirt is off.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw shit, did we fuck?” To be honest, things are still a little hazy and he doesn’t quite remember what happened after giving that guy in the bathroom a blow job.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin frowns as he stretches, “Shut up Choi Chanhee, you <em> know </em> I’m not your last choice, but no, we didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, thank God,” Chanhee says while stretching himself. </p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?” Changmin askes, stretching himself as well.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee lets go of his stretch and checks his phone, what he didn’t expect was the sheer amount of messages he got. “Oh lord,” Chanhee says groggily, sitting himself up to check his messages.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin gets up as well and rests his chin on his best friend’s shoulder, looking over to see his phone. “Holy crap,” he comments, letting out a small laugh in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck~” What Chanhee didn’t expect was another scandal. The group chat is flooded with comments freaking out asking if Chanhee had seen the photo that’s been spreading around. </p><p> </p><p>It was blurred, except his face, but that’s definitely him sucking that random guy off at the club last night. “I mean… it’s not the worst picture taken of me,” Chanhee says chuckling to himself. Changmin laughs beside him, “no, definitely not.” As Chanhee starts going through all the stupid messages, and DMs from random people he’s never met before calling him a slut and other insults he tends to glaze over, one of them sticks out. A text from his mom.</p><p> </p><p><b>Mom</b>-</p><p>Office. Now. </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee groans, throwing his back in the mattress behind him, “I'm so fucked.” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It’s a saturday, so heading to the office actually sucks. It’s the headquarters where all the behind the scenes take place; where they manage all 47 of their hotels worldwide. Chanhee is to inherit this from his father once his father decides to retire but knowing his father, he’ll work as long as he possibly can to <em> avoid </em> giving Chanhee his franchise. Is he offended? A little, but he doesn’t let that phase him.</p><p> </p><p>The building is seven stories high and has many tinted windows so it looks super classy and modern but nobody could really see from the outside in. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he walks in, he sees the receptionist and she’s already judging him. She’s already seen the picture, and Chanhee only rolls his eyes. He wanted to say hi, but decided she wasn’t worth his energy and continues to the elevators. When he gets up to the seventh floor, his parents are in the office settling matters but Chanhee knocks anyway. They wanted him to come, so they’re expecting him. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is this? What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” His mom says angrily when she sees him coming into the office, while stalking around to the front of the large desk. She crosses her arms as she waits for an answer, she is furious with him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not <em> that </em> bad.” However, even Chanhee sounds unconvinced. This was pretty bad. “Look how is this <em> my </em> fault?” Chanhee starts, at first not sure where he was going with his statement, “I was only having a good time at the club on my birthday, the guy I was with was a douchebag who sold his picture to the tabloids, sue him for exploitation why don’t you!” </p><p> </p><p>His father slams the palms of his hands on the desk before him and stands up. He turns his gaze to Chanhee, if looks could kill, Chanhee thinks he would be dead. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had enough of this <em> party boy </em> act!” he yells, “Stockholders are leaving because of the bad rep you’re giving this company!” His dad stands up straight, “You won’t be inheriting this company if you keep up this behaviour. Stop whoring around, clean up your act! Everyone knows this is going to be yours soon and <em> nobody </em> in this industry is taking you seriously. You will be the fall of this company, mark my <em> words </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee frowns at that. Is he serious? This business is all he knows, he’s been groomed to raise the Choi Hotels, he’s known this all his life. </p><p> </p><p>“You <em> raised </em> me for this, without this company I have no future,” he says in a small voice, he’s not sure how he’s supposed to act. He knew he was walking on very thin ice.</p><p> </p><p>His mother sighs, “There is a huge work gala in a month, you will be scandal-free and you will be presentable to the public as a figure to be respected. Until this gala you will show people that you could clear this <em> image </em> you have holding you down and that you are <em> very </em> capable of inheriting Choi Hotels, am I making myself clear, Choi Chanhee? This is <em> the last </em> straw. Or else, we have <em> very </em> hard workers working here who would love to own this company. Do you understand?” Her voice is eerily calm, like she’s literally so fed up and Chanhee puts his head down.</p><p> </p><p>His voice is shaky, “yes.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee leaves the building and he feels like collapsing. How is he supposed to clean up his image, it’s already tarnished, this was fucking impossible. He rubs his hands out of frustration and when he gets into his car he screams to let it all out, while hitting his steering wheel a few times for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>He was barely alive so he decides to pass by starbucks before going back home to order a venti iced americano because he fucking deserves it.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When he gets home he throws his keys on the entrance table and throws himself backward on his L-shaped couch. “Minnie?” he calls for Changmin but after a moment of no answer he deems that he went back to his place.</p><p> </p><p>He takes his phone and opens messenger to the group chat he has with his friends. Someone changed the group chat name again, Chanhee sighs loudly.</p><p> </p><p>-<b>Chanhee</b></p><p>Who the fuck gave juyeon admin status, this is a stupid name.</p><p> </p><p><b>Juyeon</b>-</p><p>Literally shut up The Gayz is the best name I came up with since I became admin.</p><p> </p><p>-<b>Chanhee</b></p><p>Ok then, gayz, I have a dilemma.</p><p> </p><p><b>Hwall</b>-</p><p>Does it have anything to do with your face on that guy’s dick from last night</p><p> </p><p><b>Eric</b>-</p><p>That was pretty fucking brutal, but also, you didn’t look flattering at all tf.</p><p> </p><p>-<b>Chanhee</b></p><p>My face wasn't ever that clear, you assholes.</p><p> </p><p>-<b>Chanhee</b></p><p>Anyways, my parents saw and now they’re threatening my inheritance to the company</p><p> </p><p>-<b>Chanhee</b></p><p>I gotta be some presentable version of myself or I lose that future ceo status.</p><p> </p><p><b>Changmin</b>-</p><p>You’re not very presentable.</p><p> </p><p><b>Sunwoo</b>-</p><p>I wouldn’t present you to my family.</p><p> </p><p><b>Hwall</b>-</p><p>When everyone thinks of choi chanhee they think of a party boy, isn’t it a little too late?</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee considered this, as he pushed his hair back with his hand. Hwall has a point. He’s literally held onto this image for so long, he doesn’t even know the first step into clearing it.</p><p> </p><p>-<b>Chanhee</b></p><p>I’m putting all of you up on craigslist, I need new friends.</p><p> </p><p><b>Younghoon</b>-</p><p>:(</p><p> </p><p>-<b>Chanhee</b></p><p>Not you, younghoon.</p><p> </p><p>-<b>Chanhee</b></p><p>It’s not even just being scandal free, they want me to be a completely different son.</p><p> </p><p><b>Eric</b>-</p><p>Oof, that blow.</p><p> </p><p>-<b>Chanhee</b></p><p>Istg</p><p> </p><p>-<b>Chanhee</b></p><p>Maybe I just need to be seen with new friends.</p><p> </p><p><b>Juyeon</b>-</p><p>That… may not be a bad idea. I mean you don’t need to leave us</p><p> </p><p><b>Juyeon</b>-</p><p>I mean, the gayz aren’t the gayz without your inclusion</p><p> </p><p><b>Juyeon</b>-</p><p>But just to be seen with someone who doesn’t have a party lifestyle.</p><p> </p><p><b>Younghoon</b>-</p><p>It makes sense.</p><p> </p><p><b>Sunwoo</b>-</p><p>I might have someone in mind.</p><p> </p><p><b>Sunwoo</b>-</p><p>Remember my friend Jacob? What if you guys went on a date?</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee chose the wrong time to take a sip from his iced americano.</p><p> </p><p>-<b>Chanhee</b></p><p>I fucking just spit out my drink.</p><p> </p><p><b>Sunwoo</b>- </p><p>Come on, he’s the farthest person from a bad influence. He’ll do wonders for your rep</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee rested his hands down with his phone on his lap and lay his head back against the back-rest. Of course he fucking remembers Jacob. Last year when they went out to a club for Sunwoo’s birthday, Sunwoo had invited some people out of their usual friend group, Jacob was one of them. He hears his phone ping again before he looks at it.</p><p> </p><p><b>Changmin</b>-</p><p>That might actually be a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>-<b>Chanhee</b></p><p>Are we talking about the same jacob? Guys he’s way too straight edge, he’d never say yes.</p><p> </p><p><b>Sunwoo</b>-</p><p>He’s not <em> that </em> straight edge, and it’s just one date.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee considers it. Jacob didn't really speak to him at the club but he carried this air that he seemed to good for the other side of Sunwoo’s friends. These guys; <em> his </em> friends and the people he associated himself with.</p><p> </p><p><b>Changmin</b>-</p><p>It’s worth a shot, chanhee</p><p> </p><p>-<b>Chanhee</b></p><p>Fine, and when this doesn’t work out you’ll buy me as many bottles of wine as it takes to get my self-esteem back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had this chapter typed on my phone as bullet points for so long but I had no time to write it until now. Given this, look forward to sporadic updates guys.<br/>be back soon<br/>-porcelain</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>